


Путешествие

by Agent_Onyx



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx
Summary: Рики ненадолго получает желаемую свободу. Такую, на которую и надеяться не мог
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Kudos: 2





	Путешествие

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано в составе ФБ-команды fandom AnK secret stories 2018

Море. До слуха доносится тихий влажный шум прибоя, и запах солёных волн, оставляющих взбитую пену на песке, переполняет лёгкие. Далёкие чайки пронзительно кричат в солнечном небе. Душный порыв жаркого летнего ветра обдаёт обнажённые участки тела, и хочется улыбнуться, подставить лицо солнечным лучам, чтобы кожей ощутить тёплое покалывание. Ноги при каждом шаге утопают в мягком зыбком покрове из песка и стёртых в крошку ракушек. Рики щурится и прикладывает ко лбу ладонь козырьком, чтобы получше всмотреться в даль. Там склизкая рыхлая медуза лоснится на палящем солнце, вынесенная волнами на берег. Рики прошёлся по отдающему прохладой мокрому песку у самого края моря. Под лазурной водой переливались округлые, обкатанные камешки и гладкие раковины. Он поднял ракушку, отряхнул её от влаги и прижал к уху — из узкой ребристой щели слышалось тихое шуршание, отдалённо напоминающее шум волн. Прикрыв глаза и в последний раз втянув обжигающий воздух, Рики выключил голограмму. Яркие летние пейзажи постепенно потускнели, вместо них проступили привычные и опостылевшие очертания спальни.  
Рики никогда не бывал на море. И хотя Мидас омывал с одной стороны океан, он никогда не покидал окрестностей города. Теоретически монгрелы, не ограниченные отслеживающим чипом, могли добраться до незаселённой природы за городом, но ещё ни одного не посещала такая мысль. Никто не знал, что находится за границами привычных трущоб. То ли от страха перед неизведанным, то ли от привычки загнивать в безделье большинство монгрелов, и Рики в их числе, не интересовались эстетикой природы. Став же бесправной домашней зверушкой Ясона, Рики лишился свободы, которую не осознавал, пока не потерял. Теперь он был заперт в Эос. Даже Мидас, даже поганая свалка под названием Керес оказались в недосягаемости для него. Рики ежедневно одолевала ностальгия. Пусть Керес был тем ещё отстойником, но там прошли лучшие годы его жизни — пьянящая слава Бизонов, жажда достижений, мечты о будущем, верные друзья и теплая привычная любовь к Гаю. Всё это осталось там. Взаперти Рики был предоставлен своим мыслям круглосуточно. Наедине с ними он слишком много рефлексировал. Думал о том, как, ещё будучи свободным, мог бы вместе с друзьями дойти до океана, даже если границы города охранялись. Или, возможно, мог пробраться с Гаем на межпланетный рейс в грузовой отсек и сбежать с Амои, стать путешественником, увидеть море, джунгли и пустыни. Пока же путешествовать Рики мог только в голограммах, отображающих местность в спектре всех органов чувств. Или же бродить по нескончаемым аллеям ботанического сада в пэтском крыле, воображая, что это дикий, не тронутый цивилизацией лес на какой-нибудь далёкой планете.  
Рики посмотрел на часы. До возвращения Ясона оставался целый час, который необходимо было как-то скоротать. Ясон, сам того, видимо, не зная, все же добился, чтобы Рики ждал его. Перепалки, попытки оскорбить пленителя, а потом кипящая ненависть от унижений хоть как-то разбавляли пресные дни Рики. Он даже ждал наступления вечеров, когда ощущал хоть какое-то оживление. Телевидение транслировало нескончаемый поток постных фильмов, одобренных цензурой. Наткнувшись на популярный среди пэтов мультик про барашка и хрюшку с очень въедливой вступительной песенкой, Рики поморщился. Внутренний голос, вопреки воле Рики, начал напевать незатейливый припев детской песенки про животных на ферме. Осознав, что всерьёз размышляет, откуда бы пэтам знать, что такое ферма, и зачем им показывают такие мультики, Рики ощутил необходимость отвлечься на что-то другое. Собрание мифов Древнего Рима он дочитал ещё утром и хотел обождать с новыми книгами, чтобы дать себе время осмыслить прочитанное. Почти всесильные герои эпоса, превозмогавшие даже божественное вмешательство, завораживали его. Он читал мифы различных культур не как дань литературе и воспитанию в Гардиан, а исключительно ради историй. Иногда ему хотелось видеть, что люди способны пересилить обстоятельства, это вселяло надежду, что когда-нибудь он и сам сможет взять свою судьбу в руки. Другие виды досуга Рики пока не прельщали — играть в видеоигры он не любил и обращался к ним только в минуты крайней скуки, Салон тем более не сулил ничего увлекательного. Оставалось только снова окунуться в искусственный мир природоведческих голограмм.  
На этот раз Рики выбрал пейзаж водопада на планете Прапат. Самого большого во всей Вселенной, как значилось в кратком описании голограммы. Его глазам предстала девственно чистая горная местность, покрытая густой синевато-зелёной растительностью. Шумный широкий поток воды, пенясь, ниспадал по камням, зеленым от лишайника. Крючковатые деревья с густыми кронами накренились над водой, протянули ветви в бурлящую пучину с изумрудным оттенком. Воздух был сырым и тяжелым, туман и влажные брызги обильной росой оседали на широких сердцевидных листьях кустарников. Светила не было видно сквозь густую растительную поросль, но яркий оранжеватый свет пробивался между листьями со всех сторон, будто Прапат освещался не одной звездой. Рики ничего не знал о галактике, в которой вращался Прапат, и про себя сделал заметку, что нужно прочитать статью об этой планете. Он глубоко вдохнул насыщенный озоном воздух, чтобы прочувствовать его особый запах, и начал озираться вокруг. Пошевелил ближайшую к себе ветку, чтобы её треск заглушил всепоглощающий шум водопада. Рики нравились звуки природы, они напоминали ему о свободе и разнообразии внешнего мира, что теперь осталось в прошлом навсегда. Он с удовольствием провёл голой ступнёй по несуществующей, но всё же холодной и мокрой траве, подобрал небольшой гладкий камешек и кинул в озеро под водопадом. Такие незначительные действия, и даже их Рики был лишён, вынужденный довольствоваться трёхмерной иллюзией взаперти.  
  
— Дикарь в дикой природе?  
Сардоническая тавтология Ясона мгновенно разрушила хрупкую фантазию Рики. И хоть всеми органами чувств Рики ощущал флору Прапат, белые стены спальни уже давили на него, а спиной чувствовалось чужое присутствие. Детальное изображение водопада начало блёкнуть и становиться всё более неестественным в его глазах. Всё равно он не хотел оборачиваться и смотреть на Ясона. Ясон был слишком реальным, чтобы Рики и дальше мог спокойно наслаждаться компьютерной графикой голограммы. Ясон не произнёс больше ни слова. Вскоре Рики понял, что тот не молчит, а вышел. Оставил Рики в одиночестве. Рики до глубокой ночи блуждал по джунглям Прапат в режиме реального времени. Шум водопада давно стих, со всех сторон Рики обступали высокие и тонкие стволы изогнутых деревьев, с которых свисали лианы и гроздья плодов. Периодически где-то в вышине слышались крики животных, их зелёные и синие тела мелькали в чаще. Пейзаж совершенно переменился. Джунглями владела сырая духота, в нос ударял запах прели. Длинные корни вились над пористой почвой, переплетаясь между собой, образуя причудливые узоры или служа каркасом для конструкций из валежника и мха. Густые кроны не позволяли солнцу пробиться вниз, и Рики шагал в сумраке, не боясь заблудиться. Он никогда не забывался и знал, что после отключения голограммы снова окажется в заточении собственной комнаты. Рики уснул в ложбинке под корнями дерева, зацепившегося за соседние при падении и образовавшего естественную нору в том месте, где оно раньше врастало в землю. Утром он проснулся в постели.  
Кухня встретила Рики пустой тишиной. Даже Кэл находился где-то в другой части просторных апартаментов. Тогда Рики в недоумении заглянул в гостевую комнату.  
— Я могу нажать на эту кнопку. Но прежде я хочу узнать, чем ты можешь склонить меня к лишним тратам.  
Ясон расслабленно сидел на диване. Перед ним в воздухе завис прямоугольник голоэкрана, отображающий вкладку покупки билетов для межгалактического перелёта. Курсор завис на кнопке с плюсом, нажатие которой добавляло к количеству покупаемых билетов ещё один. Рики подавился воздухом и боялся вдохнуть. Что угодно могло разрушить это наваждение. Единожды Рики уже пережил подобную сцену, упрашивая Ясона отвести его посмотреть на цветение редчайшего цветка. Только теперь Ясон сам предложил Рики сделать выбор. На кону стояла не прогулка в другое крыло Эос, а настоящее путешествие на другую планету. Рики застыл в ступоре, не в силах выбрать между гордостью и уникальной возможностью покинуть Амои. Такой шанс выпадает даже реже, чем раз в жизни. Он мог потерять либо себя как несломленного бунтаря, либо единственную возможность посетить неизведанный мир.  
— Подсказка: поцелуй может меня подкупить.  
Ясон улыбнулся. Рики с удивлением понял, что лицо Ясона не выражает насмешки, разве что беззлобный азарт. Он смотрел на Рики в ожидании решения, и Рики решился — на ватных ногах подошел к Ясону вплотную, рывком наклонился и клюнул в губы. Рики пересилил себя лишь потому, что осознавал, насколько странно для Ясона было выглядеть таким доброжелательным. Рики не чувствовал подвоха, подтрунивания над собой. Мимолётно ему показалось, что он не будет винить себя, если решится принять условия Ясона. Это придало уверенности.  
— Что это было? Это подлог, а не взятка.  
С этими словами Ясон безболезненно, но крепко ухватил Рики двумя пальцами за подбородок и втянул в долгий глубокий поцелуй. Рики ненавидел такие поцелуи. Страстные поцелуи предшествовали сексу или знаменовали его окончание. Нежные тягучие поцелуи Ясона не преследовали никакой цели, и Рики постоянно казалось, что так целуют лишь тех, кого любят. Эти ассоциации отравляли душу едким осознанием обмана и истинных отношений между Рики и Ясоном — отношений пэта и хозяина.  
  


***

  
Рауль молча смотрел Рики в глаза с непередаваемым выражением брезгливости на лице. Ясон словно не замечал возникшего напряжения в тесной компании их делегации. Биотехнологи с Ива, планеты — промышленного гиганта, ждали на конференцию представителя власти Амои и коллегу, не догадываясь, что один из них прибудет с сопровождением. Присутствие Рики на планете никак не могло повлиять на ход конференции, поэтому Юпитер в очередной раз попустительствовал прихоти Ясона. Возможно, Юпитер испытывал подобие удовольствия от наблюдения за последствиями нарушения всех мыслимых моральных кодексов элиты одним-единственным альтернативно мыслящим блонди. Знать наверняка не мог никто, даже Аиша.  
Рики заткнул уши наушниками и напряжённо вглядывался в изображение на рабочем столе одностороннего голоэкрана. Он специально сделал заднюю поверхность однотонной, чтобы сидящий напротив Рауль не мог знать, чем Рики занимается, что не помешало Ясону заглянуть в экран и не увидеть там ничего. У Рики не получалось абстрагироваться и отвлечься, он лишь пытался создать видимость беспечности, тогда как всем своим естеством ощущал груз негодования Рауля. Гнев, фрустрация и невозможность защитить себя ответной нападкой деморализовали Рики. Он обещал Ясону вести себя идеально, чтобы даже у Рауля не возникло повода возмутиться. Своей покладистостью Рики должен был доказать, что достоин находиться в салоне звездолёта, что заслужил то, чего не удостаивался ни один пэт, ни один гражданин Амои, даже не каждый представитель элиты. Огромная честь, привилегия. Рики прекрасно понимал, как ответственны для него часы перелёта. В этот раз Ясон действительно надеялся на него, ждал от Рики выполнения обещания. Наверное, даже верил в него. Рауль относился к Рики, как к зверушке из зоопарка, не упускал возможности насладиться уморительной маленькой борьбой прирученного монгрела. При всём снобизме Рауль обладал и чувством юмора, трепыхания Рики забавляли его. Рики знал об этом и всеми силами старался не давать повода для злорадства.  
Поздний час означал спасение. Скромной делегации из двух с половиной блонди предстояло провести ночь в пути — прибытие ожидалось к утру. Ясон и Рауль медленно свели отстранённую беседу к логическому завершению, после чего разошлись по своим номерам. Рики, естественно, проследовал за Ясоном. Комната напоминала дом больше, чем квартира Ясона в Эос, как ни парадоксально. Жилище Ясона всем своим видом провоцировало ощущение стерильности, выверенности, достойной перфекциониста. Интерьер его являл собой саму элегантность, ту самую подлинную роскошь, которая скрывается в простоте, и практичность. Не хватало там только самого главного для дома — уюта. Номер же был обставлен мебелью под дерево и в целом выполнен в спокойных коричневых тонах с вкраплениями янтарного и багряного. Добротная кровать с дуговой спинкой выглядела мягкой и удобной, ковёр с длинным ворсом навевал ощущение теплоты и мягкости, а пара широких старомодных кресел добавляла интерьеру сходство с привычным уютным домом, где вещи не стареют, а обрастают воспоминаниями. Рики не верилось, что этот звездолёт был построен на Амои. Он привык думать, что вся элита тяготеет к утилитаризму, точно так же, как Ясон.  
— Ты решил спать стоя?  
Голос Ясона, вышедшего из душа, отвлек Рики от раздумий. Рики отрицательно мотнул головой, торопливо посетил ванную и улёгся в постель. Её они с Ясоном делили на двоих. Рики и не ждал, что удостоится отдельной кровати, не говоря уже о комнате.  
— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал Рики как можно тише. Несмотря на некоторые трудности, Рики весь день переполняло волнение. Он был невероятно счастлив, просто невыразимо. Первое в жизни путешествие вгоняло в эйфорию лучше, чем любой алкоголь, вернее, чем ласки Ясона. Рики никогда в жизни ещё не ощущал такого душевного подъёма. Ему хотелось поблагодарить Ясона, но он не знал как. Потому неуверенно, боясь разбудить, произнёс пожелание хороших снов как компромисс между желанием высказать благодарность и тем, что строптивость ему позволяла. Рики показалось, что он услышал, как Ясон тихо хмыкнул в ответ. Сон, как всегда, наступил незаметно.  
— Просыпайся, Рики. Я повторяю в последний раз. Не заставляй меня...  
Ясон не успел закончить. Рики уже очнулся от сонного забытья и протяжно замычал, потягиваясь. Собираться пришлось второпях, не глядя на Ясона, — Рики отлично представлял себе неодобрительный взгляд, с которым тот следил за каждым промедлением.  
Последняя половина часа перелёта была отведена для завтрака в ресторане. Рики от будоражащего волнения не ощущал голода, не запомнил ни вида, ни вкуса еды. Тридцать минут времени будто всосало в вакуум по ту сторону иллюминатора. Всё тело Рики переполнял эфемерный зуд, как после долгого бездействия, но сердце замирало, пропуская удары. Когда из динамиков раздался механический голос диспетчера, объявляющий о скорой посадке, у Рики вспотели ладони. Голоса Ясона и Рауля доносились до него, как сквозь толстое стекло:  
— Ты не наденешь на него ошейник? Твоя дворняжка может сбежать и потеряться.  
— Не думаю, что это будет уместно на Ива, Рауль.  
— Монгрел на Ива тоже не к месту, — непривычно равнодушно, даже лениво протянул Рауль. Будто он не хотел переубедить Ясона, а только поддержал беседу.  
В этом путешествии удивляло всё. Даже необычайно гуманный Ясон, обращавшийся с Рики с подобием бережности.  
Ясон всё же взял Рики за локоть, придерживая рядом с собой. «Я тебе не ребёнок, меня не надо держать за ручку», — в любой другой ситуации огрызнулся бы Рики, сейчас же он послушно шёл в ногу с Ясоном. Знакомое прикосновение слегка успокаивало, ведь при внешнем безразличии внутри у Рики всё ликовало, в животе приятно ныло от предчувствия, а в горле застыл комок. Рики никогда ещё не испытывал такого воодушевления и волнения. Первое свидание, первая кража, первая поездка на байке, первый день в непосредственно им созданных Бизонах и первый их триумф — наверное, ничто никогда не вселяло в Рики такую надежду на будущее. Перед ним вот-вот предстанет новый мир, бескрайний, просторный, на сотни световых лет отдалённый от всего обыденного.  
И вот он, космопорт. Гомон тысяч разнополых и разновозрастных голосов, неравномерный звук шагов, снующие гуманоидные фигуры, повисшие в воздухе голоэкраны с информацией о рейсах, рекламными роликами и музыкальными клипами. Инопланетяне торопились к звездолётам, а следом за ними плыли по воздуху нагруженные багажом платформы. Рики вертел головой из стороны в сторону, тщетно пытаясь охватить взглядом каждую деталь. Он хотел запомнить взлётно-посадочный купол, толпу вокруг, соединявшую в себе людей и совершенно на них не похожие формы жизни, гладкий, скользкий пол, натёртый до зеркального блеска, подвешенные к прозрачному выпуклому потолку замкнутые гидропонные экосистемы. Сочетанием утилитарности и эстетики простых форм космопорт напоминал Рики Эос. В пристройке с залами ожидания царила более уютная атмосфера. Для нужд будущих пассажиров помещение было обставлено мягкой мебелью, столиками и стендами с так называемыми общественными библиотеками, где путешественники могли оставить карту памяти или настоящую бумажную книгу. Были даже ящики для анонимных писем, где оставляли свои послания желающие чем-то поделиться с теми, кто хотел прочитать чужую историю. Между рядами кресел и диванчиков сновали андроиды-маскоты в виде животных, наряженных в форму обслуживающего персонала космопорта. Рики примерно понимал, что видит перед собой — в кино, сериалах и журнальных статьях он встречал информацию о космопортах. Теперь он мог с уверенностью сказать, что самая детальная телевизионная передача о космопортах ничто в сравнении с личным опытом. Ни одна голограмма не передаст тех уникальных впечатлений, которые получает человек, лично посетив какое-то место.  
Рики иррационально огорчился, когда пришлось сесть в аэрокар. Из салона он мог только через окно рассматривать крыши и окна небоскрёбов. Оживление города скрывалось под зелёным ковром древесных крон. Зелени на Ива росло намного больше, чем на Амои.  
  


***

  
— Неужели это всё? Оставишь меня взаперти в номере? Чем тогда он отличается от твоей квартиры? Такая же клетка.  
В голосе Рики отчётливо слышались разочарованные интонации. Для него невыносимой была мысль, что он совсем недавно едва прикоснулся к мечте, уже успел вдохнуть во все лёгкие запах свободы, а теперь снова оказался в четырёх стенах. Ясон уходил на конференцию, и, разумеется, Рики оставался один в номере отеля. Даже номер Ясон подобрал с излюбленным аскетичным дизайном в холодных тонах. Для Рики различия с квартирой в Эос были минимальными.  
— Ты ждёшь, что я выпущу тебя одного разгуливать по незнакомой планете?  
Ясону не требовалось развивать мысль дальше. Он сказал всё, что хотел. Рики понял всё, что следовало. Ясон был прав. Хвалёное пространственное чутьё могло подвести Рики в абсолютно чужом городе, а без навыков туриста и знания языка велики шансы не найти обратную дорогу. В свою очередь, Ясон как блонди не мог допустить, чтобы пэт свободно разгуливал неизвестно где. Сам вопиющий факт пересечения пэтом границ Амои с туристическими целями был на грани непростительного, большего Ясон себе позволить не имел права.  
— Я вернусь вечером.  
Рики шумно выдохнул, выпуская пар. Если врождённо пунктуальный Ясон не обозначил время своего возвращения, ждать придётся долго.  
Оставшись один, Рики устыдился своего поведения. Он словно снова вернулся в свои пятнадцать, когда казалось, что гонор и упёртость способны прогнуть мир. Уже больше трёх лет Рики жил в Эос. Досконально знал все правила, изучил Ясона настолько, насколько это было позволено ему. Он уже давно не был тем наивным в своей злобе подростком, который не понимал сути ограничений, сковывавших и его, и Ясона. Но всё равно негодовал, что вынужден сидеть в номере, хотя пережил приятных впечатлений больше, чем любой другой монгрел. Рики был пленником, но сейчас, на чужой планете в номере отеля, он вдруг понял — он свободнее почти любого, кто живёт на Амои. И свободы этой ему было недостаточно, потому что там, за окном, простирался огромный мир, не замкнутый внутри стен и дверей.  
Рики целый день рассматривал городской пейзаж за окном, провожал взглядом маленькие цветные точки — пешеходов — и парящие в воздухе аэрокары. Внутренний двор отеля вскоре перестал впечатлять новизной, в нём почти ничего не менялось. Лишь с наступлением темноты в маленьком парке загорелась иллюминация и уличные фонари. Разглядев всё, что только было можно, Рики обратился к чтению. Ясон вернулся лишь за полночь. Он выглядел уставшим и отстранённым, но в тусклом свете бра Рики показалось, что на лице Ясона появилось выражение умиротворения, как только тот подошел ближе.  
— Птицы думают, что вне клетки целый мир. На самом деле вне клетки комната, в которой она стоит. Но, если для счастья птице нужно только взлететь, я готов оставить дверцу клетки открытой. Пойдём.  
Рики послушно встал с диванчика, обустроенного на подоконнике, и последовал за Ясоном. Он уже привык в чём-то подчиняться. Обычно неподчинение влекло за собой либо потерянную возможность, либо наказание. Вместе с Ясоном Рики покинул номер и зашёл в лифт. Его снедало любопытство, и всё же он предпочитал молчать. Нет смысла спрашивать, что его ждёт, если вскоре Рики сам всё увидит. Да и Ясон был не из тех, кому льстила чужая пытливость. Тем временем двери лифта разошлись в стороны на первом этаже. Ясон пошёл сквозь холл, а у Рики не было других вариантов, кроме как стараться идти с Ясоном в ногу. В молчании они вышли из отеля, и тут, в приятной вечерней темноте и прохладе, Рики услышал стрёкот кузнечиков. На Амои он никогда не встречал насекомых, кроме тараканов, пауков, мух и выпестованных декоративных бабочек в ботаническом саду. О кузнечиках он знал лишь из голограмм и книг. На Ива невидимые в траве кузнечики исполняли громкую мелодичную песню на языке тела так, словно без них сам вечер не мог существовать. Рики никогда не считал себя эстетической натурой, но просто не мог не насладиться красотой момента. Ясон уже сел в подъехавшее такси и выжидающе смотрел на Рики. Рики поспешил, пока поторапливающий взгляд Ясона не стал раздражённым.  
Около часа такси летело над городом, двигаясь в неизвестном направлении. Ясон задумчиво смотрел в окно, подперев голову ладонью. Нечасто он отвлекался от работы. Рики практически никогда не видел Ясона без рабочего планшета с мелькающими на экране строками из отчётов и документов для рассмотрения. В расслабленном лице Ясона углядывалось нечто мечтательное, придававшее ему особое очарование. Сейчас Ясон выглядел больше человеком, чем андроидом. Рики заворожённо смотрел на него — живого, а не как на вырезанное скульптором ледяное изваяние с непостижимым интеллектом. Красота Ясона в этот момент преобразилась. Рики видел в нём сейчас не идеальное искусственное творение Юпитера, а красивого мужчину с утончёнными чертами лица, гладкими мягкими волосами и задумчивыми синими глазами. Глубокими и загадочными, как море. Раньше красота Ясона была простым фактом для Рики, констатацией сущего. Блонди идеальны, их внешность с математической точностью отражает представления людей о красоте. И никогда раньше Рики не видел в Ясоне живую красоту мужчины, а не произведения искусства.  
— Этот взгляд определённо стоил всех усилий.  
Рики понял, что какое-то время Ясон смотрел на него в ответ. Стало неловко, и он отвёл взгляд в сторону. Щёки Рики против воли порозовели. Он пытался понять, действительно ли в его взгляде Ясон смог прочитать мысли, овладевавшие им, и неужели это знание могло удовлетворить Ясона.  
— Мы на месте, — Ясон подождал, когда Рики вслед за ним выберется из такси, и продолжил, — это Южный океан. Жители Ива называют его так потому, что вода у берега всегда тёплая. Можешь убедиться, если хочешь.  
Рики в неверии уставился на Ясона. Он стоял на бескрайнем берегу, простиравшемся за горизонт. Ночную мглу разрезал белый столп света из старинного маяка. Скорее всего, исторического памятника, ведь в маяках моряки не нуждались уже очень давно. Рики хотел почувствовать мягкие песчинки под босыми ногами, настоящую океаническую воду. Хотел лежать на влажном песке и, омываемый пенистыми волнами, смотреть на звёздное небо. Чувствовать отрезвляющий ветер, влажный и пронзительный из-за близкой воды. Рики сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, всё ещё не веря в реальность происходящего, а потом обернулся к Ясону.  
— Я хочу. А ты хочешь?  
И Ясон улыбнулся.


End file.
